Jax Jones/CHBRPW
Jax Jones The Dancing Dreamer Daughter of Morpheus (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) Appearance Jax has natural red-orange-brown hair. Her eyes are a blue-grey and she is around 5'1". She wears black leather jackets, boots, ripped jeans and loves to wear chains. Personality Jax, because of her history, doesn't speak much and does not trust easily. She often is silent and many don't notice her in the room. She stays to the shadows but since coming to camp she has lightened up.....a bit. She still will not go near any mortal men and prefers the safety of her bunk or viewing someones dreams so she forgets about life for a bit. Jax, with Daniel, does Jax and Daniel's Dream Interpretations for people. She loves to help others. Life At Camp Jax has had a so-so life at Camp so far. She has been finding bad things baout it, more of the people, and good things like the scenes. She has a few friends, most having bad pasts like her. She has been stabbed by accident, gotten a crush and has changed most of her style in clothing. She may look like a stereotypical punk/emo, but doesnt act like it. She is Lt counselor of Morpheus cabin and happy to help out with her new cabin mates. |- | Other |- | |} History History Morpheus met Jesse Jones when she was 16. Jesse's family had recently died and so she had no home, money or friends because they had all moved away. Morpheus met her when she was in the park crying and he comforted her. They fell in "love". A few weeks later, Morpheus left and Jesse found out she was pregnant. She was young, just turning 17 then, and knew she couldn't look after a baby. As soon as her daughter was born, she put her up for adoption. The baby girl was kept in the adoption center but no-one adopted her for months so a kind nurse took her to a friends orphanage. That baby girl was then named Jax and she grew up in the orphanage until she was 5. At the orphanage, she was happy as she had friends and a nice life. She knew no horrors of the world until she was adopted by a man called John and his wife Mary. At first they were nice but when they learnt she could do weird things, they snapped. They yelled at her and never payed attention. Sometimes John would hit her. She was sad and became a quiet girl at 5 and a half. When she was 8, police came after hearing from the neighbors that they suspected abuse. They suspected abuse because she had hand prints down her arm and was never smiling, always sitting alone sadly. The police came into the house while John was hitting Jax and Jax was sent back to the orphanage the next day. When Jax turned 12, she was adopted by a woman called Ivy. Ivy took her home and then asked her if she could do weird and odd things. Jax was scared so she said no, but Ivy already knew and told Jax she had been watching her ever since she came back to the orphanage. Jax hadn't been her original charge but finding her was lucky. Jax was confused until Ivy told her about the Greek gods and goddesses and about how they sometimes had kids with mortal and the kids were sent to a special camp where they could learn. Jax was quite smart and figured out what Ivy was saying before she said it. Jax was a demigod. Ivy, after telling Jax she was a satyress and what satyress' were, took Jax to Camp before going back to the orphanage fore her original charge. after Jax was claimed, she smiled more and got along with her siblings well. She has been at camp for the rest of the year and is now 15. Pets Pets Chachoo was a monkey baby given to Jax by her father. It was because Jax always dreamed about monkeys and Morpheus knew that. He gave Chachoo to her on the day he claimed her. Chachoo is nearly always on Jax's shoulders and is very sneaky. He often jumps on her siblings heads as a joke. 200px Powers Powers * Children of Morpheus can make people think they are dreaming when they are awake. * They can see into the dreams of others * They can manipulate the dreams of others Relationships Relationships Gallery Gallery beautiful-models-gallery-1.jpg beautiful-models-gallery-13.jpg beautiful-models-gallery-24.jpg beautiful-models-gallery-19.jpg